A Complicated Love
by decoderanime
Summary: Join my OC Frank as he deals with 4 androids who all want the same thing...HIM. But once they are together will their love last? Or will horrible trials and tribulations tear them apart? OCx(Fem)Freddy, Chica, (Fem)Bonnie, (Fem)Foxy. Please read and review, more reviews more chapters. I need the motivation T.T Oh and also I do not own F.N.A.F., But frank is my O.C. :)
1. The Game

Hello everyone, i really love FNAF and i wanted to try writing my own story. This is my very first fan-fic so please "bear" with me (freddy pun XD).  
>Anyhoo i hope you enjoy my story. please read and review.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 23 year old franks first night as a night guard at 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza' he sat in his security office sweating bullets, hazel eyes looking at his security tablet and noticing the power level, "12%!? and only 4am, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh holy fucking ass crackers" Frank said to himself in panic as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran his hands through his light brown hair. Why do you ask is he so freaked out? well... *BANG BANG BANG* "ohhhh franky boi~" he heard from the other side of the now closed door to the security office. He knew that thick boston accent all to well, it was chica the chicken, once again trying to get to him to do unspeakable things to the poor underpaid guard.<p>

A million things raced through franks mind, the main one being what the fuck he was going to do. The girls had been aggressive in their attempts to get to him. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself, "ok frank, chill the fuck out if you panic than your fucked, ok lets asses the situation, its 4:15am and i have...9% power..." Frank than closed his eyes and set the tablet down on the desk in front of him and took another deep breath before shouting "I AM SOOOOO FUCKED!". "Ye bet yer arse you be fucked lad" Frank turned to his left at the other closed door knowing exactly who the source of that last comment was, it was foxy the pirate. "thar be no escape for ye this time me bucko" foxy said with a huge grin on her face as she tapped on the glass window with her hook. Frank could see foxy staring at him through the window the huge grin on her face exposing pointy teeth and her one uncovered eye held a noticable gleam in it. It was at this point that frank was in a full on panic mode "oh my god this is it, their gana get me, im fucked plain and simple, i pray to god that it will be over qui-" But before he could even finish his sentence he heard the sound of the generator powering down and the loud bang of the security doors flying back up and leaving the room wide open. For a few moments frank was surrounded by nothing but darkness and a deafening silence, franks heart suddenly dropped into the pit of his stomach when he finally heard chicas voice. "Hey there franky boi~ you put up quoit ta struggle t'noight" she said with a low chuckle.

Frank saw chica enter the room and then heard another voice to his left. "Yar ye put up a good fight ye did, but t'was all in vain me boy'o, now, why dont we git this over with." Foxy than looks over to chica "what say ye chica?" Chica than looked from foxy to frank who was now huddled in a ball in the corner of the office. "Oh oive ben wan'tin dis for a long time now, and so has ta others" chica said with a huge smile plastered on her beak, both chica and foxy began to approach frank, 'oh god how did it come to this' frank thought to himself as his impending 'doom' drew ever closer to him, than frank closed his eyes and thought back to the beginning, how it all started, and how it all lead up to this moment.

*Flash back*

Freddy Fazbears pizza, i remember going there all the time growing up, even as a teenager I frequently visited the old pizza joint. My peers in school made fun of me for always going there but I didn't really give a shit. The only thing i cared about was the four reasons as to WHY i kept coming back. Whom of which being freddy, bonnie, chica and foxy. You see they were not your average animatronics more along the lines of being androids whole group were all female in design but each one was unique. Freddy the bear was the leader of the group and the lead singer, she stood around 6'2" and wore a little top hat on her head, she had a curvy figure with c-cup sized chest and soft brown fur covering her body. Bonnie the bunny was the shortest and most petit of the four being only 5'6" and having a small frame with a b-cup chest, lavender colored fur adorned her body with an adorable pair of floppy bunny ears on her head, she also wore a little red bow tie around her neck and was also the guitarist for the band. Chica the chicken was about average size standing at 5'11" but was by far the most stacked of the group with an eye popping f-cup bust, her body was covered in yellow feathers and had a bib she wore around her neck with the words "Lets eat" written in bubble font letters. The bib just managed to cover her massive cleavage, but still doing a poor job at it. And last but not least there was foxy the pirate she was the tallest of the group being 6'11" with a decent d-cup chest, she was covered in soft red fur except for her legs which looked like she was wearing metal boots and where her right hand should be there was a shiny metal hook instead, the eye patch that covered her right eye completed her 'pirate' like design.

Over the years the five of us grew closer, it became a sort of ritual for me to visit nearly every day. The people that worked there found it a usual occurence for me to show up and would basically let me do whatever i wanted to do. If the girls weren't busy entertaining the customers i would spend time with them. Freddy would usually want me to sing with her, which I always found embarrassing, but she always told me I had an amazing voice. Bonnie always tried to teach me how to play the guitar which i quickly found I had a talent for. I would help chica in the kitchen, which me being kinda clumsy would always end up with me cleaning up a huge mess, but chica didn't mind she just liked to spend time with me. Foxy, despite being a pirate and the way she talked, was actually incredibly smart, she would always help me with my homework or just plain help me study in general.

But i began to notice something as the years went by and I grew older, around the time i turned 18 the girls began to get more..."attached"...to me. Freddy would want to sing romantic duets, Bonnie would get really close when she was teaching me new cords on the guitar, chica would come behind me and put her hands on mine when we were rolling the pizza dough, and even foxy got very...descriptive...when she was helping me with my "Sex ED" homework. Now I know I wasn't the smartest guy in the world but i defiantly wasn't stupid, they obviously were coming onto me and I have to say i wasnt completely against the idea either. I mean seriously, I was a growing young adult with four incredibly hot women coming onto me, given they were androids but smoking hot androids none the less, I would have to be either crazy or gay not to notice it. But they were basically like family to me and even though i have considered the thought of a romantic relationship with them I wouldn't even know where to start. There were four of them and only one of me, but that didnt really seem to stop there attempts at seducing me.

So jumping forward a few years i was now 23 and believe me when i say they became much more open about there feelings for me, and it would seem they all came to a sort of understanding with each other when it came to the subject of me. What that understanding was I have no idea but little did I know when I got a job working as the night guard at the pizza place I would soon find out what that 'understanding' was.

*Present day, 10pm*

Frank had just pulled up to the pizza joint and parked hes neon yellow motorcycle in front of the building. Taking his helmet off he looked at the building and smiled "I can't wait to see the look on the girls faces when they see me." he let out a small chuckle. "let alone when they find out im the new night guard, I hope they wont be mad for me keeping it a secret." Frank than walked up to the front door of the establishment and took out a set of keys he got earlier that day from the manager and proceeded to unlock the doors and go inside he than locked the doors behind him and slipped the keys back inside his leather jacket.

Bonnie, chica, freddy and foxy were all siting around the main performing stage doing different things. Freddy was cleaning her microphone, bonnie was tuning her little red guitar and foxy was polishing her metal boots and hook. Chica however was just staring out into space with half lidded eyes. It was quiet for a while with everyone doing there own thing untill chica snapped out of her thoughts "Hey...girls, iv been thinking." Chica began to slowly say. Freddy stoped cleaning her microphone and looked at chica "what is it?" freddy replied. "Well o'iv just been tinkin 'bout franky boi alot, I mean i know we all agreed to share em but 'ow a we supposed ta make any sorta progress when we aint gets no proivate time with em?" chica said in a depressed tone. Hearing there conversation bonnie and foxys ears perk up, than suddenly foxy exclaims "ye be right there lass, to many a distraction during the day, with all the kids and what not, it be grating on me nerves queit o'bit as well me harty" bonnie joins in on the conversation "But what can we do about it, its not like we have any other options. We can't leave this place and its closed at night, our only time to see him is during the day" she said as she looks toward the floor, a forlorn expression on her face. "Look girls i know we all love frank, i mean we basically raised the guy and we watched him grow from a young boy to one sexy*cough* I mean handsome young adult." Freddy said with a slight tinge of pink adorning her cheeks, she than continued "But im not to worried, we waited this long, im sure something will come up". The rest of the group all nodded there heads in agreement. They were then taken from there conversation when they heard the front door open than abruptly being closed and locked. "That must be the new night guard, quick everyone to there spots!" Freddy commanded the others. Freddy went on stage with bonnie and chica and foxy headed back to her little cove. "finally a little bit o'fun, tis been a fort night since we got ta scare the skivies ofa gaurd" foxy chuckled as she entered her cove. They were all in place now and they listened as the foot steps grew louder foxy poked her head out of the cove a bit so she could see what was going on. They all watched as a man walked out of the dark hallway and proceeded to sit on a table in front of the main stage. They found it odd that the man walked to the main stage area and sat down, normally all the guards go straight into the security office, they took note of what he was wearing he stood at 5'6" the same height as bonnie and was wearing black riding boots with matching black leather jeans and leather jacket, but the strangest part was he was wearing a motorcycle helmet with a dark visor so they couldnt see his face. The androids remained perfectly still than all of a sudden they heard the man chuckle, his voice being a bit distorted due to the helmet. "what? i dont even get a 'hello' or 'its great to see you'?" the man asked. His voice sounded somewhat familiar but it was hard to tell with the mask on, they still remained perfectly still not wanting to give themselves away. "well how about if i do this than?" the man than proceeded to walk over to the the light switch on the wall and flipped it on, illuminating the once dark room before walking back and siting on the table again. At this point the girls were all confused and had similar thoughts, 'who does this guy think he is walking around like he owns the place, were gana get him good tonight'. The man than proceeded to slowly take of his helmet to reveal an all to familiar face.

"Hey girls, how are you all doing tonight" Frank said with a huge smile. The reaction was instant, foxy ran from her cove and tackled the poor man, with foxy on top of him she happily exclaimed, "Frank me buck'o, its so good to see ya lad, how are you?" Frank laughed, "I'm fine foxy, but ummm, could you perhaps get off me, i mean i love being close to such a lovely pirate but i cant exactly do my job from the floor." Foxy looked down and saw the position they were in and she quickly got off of the young man. "sorry lad" she said with a slight blush on her face. "Its ok foxy no harm done" frank said as he picked himself off the floor. Chica was the next one to talk to frank she quickly hoped of stage and gave him a huge hug, "Franky boi, im so happy ta see ya we missed ya an awful lot" Frank tried to say something but it came out all muffled, chica looked down a bit a saw she had franks head buried between her massive tits, "opps sowwy franky~" she said as she let him go, frank gasped for air as his head was released from its soft, fluffy prison, a huge blush now on franks face "i-its ok chica just please watch where you point those things, there dangerous." Frank said pointing at chicas chest. chica than had a seductive look in her eye as she folded her arms under her chest making her tits pop out even more, "whats the matta franky boi~ i thought yous liked chicken brests?" she huskily replied with a wink and sticking her tounge out abit from her beak. The blush on franks face grew even more and he tripped over his words, "i-i do like ch-" he slapped his hands over his mouth relising what he was about to say. Chica just looked at him with a grin, "dammit chica you k-know what i-i mean!" frank finaly finished with a flustered face. "Ok chica, stop sexually harrasing frank" said freddy as she and bonnie steped off the stage. Freddy looked at frank with a bit of a blush, "as happy as i am to see you, what exactly are you doing here? the pizzaria is closed." freddy said with a happy but confused look on her face. "ya, and what did you mean when you told foxy to get off cause you 'couldn't do your job from the floor'?" bonnie replied equally happy but just as confused. "well there is a simple answer to that" Frank said with a huge grin on his face "Say hello to your new night gaurd". They just stared at him for a few moments before the girls all screamed in delight. "yo ho this be call'n for a celebration" foxy yelled. "i cant believe it, ol franky boi be our new niaght gaurd!" chica exclaimed while flaping her arms around in excitement. "No way! this is so awesome, i feel like jamming out to celebrate" bonnie said while strumming her guitar. "w-wow that's amaszing frank when did this happen?" asked freddy with hardly contained joy in her voice. Frank just looked on at the happy quartet of girls and just smiled. "well earlier today i went and talked to Mr. Fazbear and he hired me on the spot, i mean the man has known me since i was a kid and he thought i would be perfect for the position since we all get along so well." Frank than suddenly realised something and reached into his pocket to pull out a sealed envelope, "That reminds me, Mr. Fazbear wanted me to give this to you girls, something about helping you out with something you always wanted. I have no idea what he means, he told me not to open the envelope, just to deliver it, anyway I better head to the office and get ready for my shift, ill see you ladies around." Frank said with that heart warming smile the girls came to love so much as he handed the envelope to freddy.

As the girls watched frank walk away to the office they looked at the envelope in freddys hands. "what do you think dad wants to tell us?" asked bonnie. "No idea bon-bon" replied freddy. "I bet he just don want us to scare ol franky boi~ like wes normally do wit the noight gards" said chica. "ney lass, ol pops know how we feel about the lad, he knows we wouldnt do that. tis a whole different thing I bet." foxy said while rubbing her hook on her chin in thought. Freddy opens the letter and they all begin to read it.

To my wonderful girls,

I just want to say i love you all very much, like my own daughters and I couldnt be more proud of you all.

Now, im sure by now you know i have hired frank as our new night gaurd, the boy is a perfect choice since he basically grew up here.

I know I don't have to worry about your usual antics given how you feel about the boy. In fact i did this as an oppertunity to help you girls.

I know you all love him very much, it's as easy to see as a pizza stain on chicas bib, but the boy is much to shy to make a move on his own,

and you dont have any privacy during the day to make a move yourselves So taking that into consideration and also how I want you girls to be happy,

you now have frank all to yourselves. So feel free to do whatever you like. You girls have all the privacy in the world since no one else is there.

I hope you all have fun.

Love, Dad.

P.S. Dont worry about any 'stains' that might occur from you guys, ill have the cleaning crew take care of it. Go nuts.

As they finished reading the letter the girls all got huge grins on there faces, freddy looked at them "girls, I have an idea, bonnie, go get me a piece of paper and a pencil. Its about time we show frank not only how we feel, but also what it means for an animal to go 'wild'" They all chuckled as bonnie went off to fetch the pre mentioned items. Freddy still had the grin on her face as she thought to herself _'oh frank, your about to find out how terrifying we can be when we really want something, especially when that something...is **YOU**' _

Frank was in the restroom just finishing getting changed into his security guard outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror, the all leather motorcycle clothes were now replaced by a light gray ball cap with the word 'Security' printed on the front and matching light gray button up t-shirt and gray pants. He didnt have another pair of shoes though so he still wore his black boots with the new outfit, all in all he thought he looked pretty good, he pinned the little metal badge on his chest that also said 'security' on it and put his flashlight in its holder on the side of his waste. He let out a deep breath as he turned toward the bathroom exit and walked into his little office. 'little' being the understatement of the year more liked a modified broom closet, he looked around the 'room' and saw a note next to the security camera tablet. He picked it up and started reading it.

Dear frank,

We have watched you grow from a young child to a fine young man and we cant begin to tell you how proud we are of you.

_'awww, you guys'_ frank thought as he reads the letter

I'm sure you are also aware about how we feel towards you. We **ALL** love you and we all agreed to share you.

_'ummm ok, i kinda knew that much, not so much the sharing but i know they loved me'_ Frank continues to read.

So that's why we are going to play a little game, the game is simple, you sit in that little office of yours

and try to keep us from 'getting' you. There are two door buttons, to your left and right, press those to

close the doors when we get to close. But be warned, closing the doors will drain your power supply, which is

limited, so only use the doors if its absolutly needed. You can monitor where we are and also check your

current power supply by using the security tablet on the desk. Seems simple enough right? The game will

start at 12am and go to 6am, which is your normal shift hours.

_'a game huh? sounds like fun, ok im up for it'_ Frank looks at the clock and it said 11:55, He than finishes reading the note.

Oh by the way, i forgot to tell you what happens if you win and if you lose. If you win, the four of us will give you a spa day,

Ill give you a massage, bonnie will play relaxing music, chica will make you delicious food, and foxy will entertain you with stories.

_'heh heh wow that sounds great im so ready for this'_ a grin worked its way onto franks face.

**BUT,** if you lose, and we get to you before 6am...we are going to tie you down and rape you.

_'...what?'_ franks grin faltered as he was reading

That's right, **WE. WILL. RAPE. YOU.,** all night long untill the game ends at 6am So I hope you are ready frank,cause we waited 5 years for

this ever since you were 18, and we wont wait any longer, were about to play a game of 'cat and mouse', and there are four hungry pussys

after you, (no pun intended). soooooo ya...game on Mr. mouse, squeak squeak ;)

Love, The girls

P.S. look at the backstage room with the camera.

Frank quickly grabs the tablet and switches to the 'backstage' cam. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Now frank has been coming here for a long time, so he has been backstage, but what was once a dull, dark, room that was filled with empty suits and a single work table was now replaced with a room that was filled with candles which made the room glow in a soft warm light and the one work table in the middle was replaced with a bed with two pieces of rope at the top and 2 at the bottom, there was also a little sign on the bed that said 'reserved for frank' the same kind you would see at a restaurant when you reserve a table. Frank sets the tablet down on the desk and sits down in the chair "where the fuck did they get a bed?...are they serious about this?" he said to himself, he than looks at the clock, 11:59:55. "theres no way" 11:59:56, "they wouldnt go this far" 11:59:57, "Probably just another one of chicas pranks" 11:59:58, "im gana go talk to them about this" 11:59:59. No sooner did frank take a step towards the door did the clock strike 12am, than suddenly all the lights in the building turned off except for his office. "holy shit-balls and a pogo stick there serious!". Frank sat back down in his office chair and switched the tablet on, he turned to the 'main stage' cam and saw Freddy, Bonnie and chica onstage in there normal positions not moving. He grabbed the phone and hit the P.A. System button, "Are you guys fucking serious about this? i mean your gana rape me? really?" He watched the cam and still the three just stood there unresponsive, he switched the cam to 'pirates cove' but nearly pissed himself as he did. There, siting on the edge of the cove was foxy but she was grinning and looking seductively at the camera, but the worst part was she was holding a bundle of rope in her hand. Frank knew that foxy was very skilled with rope, with her being a pirate and all, so he knew she could tie him up in a heart beat. He switched the camera back to the 'main stage' and nearly fell out of his chair. The three girls were no longer in the normal positions, they were all turned to the camera and had the same look on there face that foxy did, that, 'im gana rape the shit out of you' sexy look. But just like foxy they were all holding something in there hands, frank had to squint a bit and look close to see them but once he did he started sweating bullets, Freddy held a pair of handcuffs, Bonnie had a ball-gag, and chica had a can of whip-cream. 'leave it to chica to think of food' frank thought absentminded, "wait a minuet there fucking serious. I am soooo fucked, literally", frank said while siting down in the chair and setting the tablet in his lap. He grabbed the phone one more time and hit the P.A. button again, "alright girls game on, come and get me, but i wont go down without a fight, you should know me better than that!" He hung up the phone and got ready for the battle of a lifetime, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath than slowly exhaled. He opened his eyes than looked to the tablet, "Ok, lets do this shit"

*End flashback/back to current time*  
>*4:33am*<p>

Franks eyes suddenly snapped open and he was brought back to reality, chica grabed frank and dragged him to the middle of the office and in the blink of an eye foxy had him tied up with the rope she had brought with her. Foxy than began to walk out of the office and started heading to the backstage room with the rope in hand dragging frank behind her, chica following behind frank as he looked at her. "I can't believe you girls are doing this" Frank said to chica and foxy as he was being dragged along. "awww dont worry franky boi~ ya gana love it, by the time were don wit ya its gana bring a whole new meaning ta the torm 'Sore losa'" she said as she winked at frank. Foxy looked over her shoulder as she was dragging him, "tis gana be a wonderful adventure, we been wanting to take this voyage for many a fort night lad. So we plan ta ride the S.S. Frank till we reach our 'destination' me harty" foxy said to him with a smirk as she looked back in front of her still walking and draging him along. "and by 'destination' you mean orgasm I imagine?", "Yar" foxy replied without even looking, "Fucking thought so" frank said with a sigh as they finally reached the backstage room. Foxy picked frank up and gently laid him on the bed, she than used her sharp hook to slice the ropes off frank. He tried to get up but bonnie and freddy were on either side of him each grabbing an arm holding him down as they tied his arms and legs to the bed posts. Frank noticed how big the bed was, it could easily fit all five of them on it. "where did you girls even get this bed?" frank asked them, freddy looked down at him with a sultry smile, "oh we have had it for a long time" she huskily replied while leaning close to his face. "must have had this in mind for a while i imagine?" frank said with a raised eyebrow. "You have no idea" all four girls replied at once. Frank chuckled a bit. "Ok, i lost fair and square but before you girls proceed to grind my pelvis into dust, i have to ask. Just what is it that you see in me? Im not that great." The first one to reply was foxy, "lad ye be selling yourself short, ye are much more amazing than any treasure this ol' captains ever found, and handsome to boot" She said with a smile. Chica was next to chime in, "Ya franky~, yous were ta only one who cames every day to sees us. And yous didn just sees us as androids but treated us as people." chica said with a soft loving look. "Thats why we feel in love with you, you have a kind heart and you loved us unconditionally, not to mention your talented. I remember when i first taught you how to play the guitar, you soaked it up like a sponge. Now look at you, you can play ten times better than i ever could." bonnie said with a smile. Freddy was the last one to throw in her two cents, "all in all frank, you just grew on us over the years and before we knew it you captured our hearts, im sorry were doing this but we cant wait anymore. We all want to give you the same love and kindness that you showed us over the years." freddy was stroking the side of franks face as she said this, the soft fur on her hand felt great and frank found himself leaning his head into her hand. "Its ok, like i said, i lost the game. So go ahead and claim your prize girls." Frank said with a small smile on his face as he was tied to the bed. "wow, even though were doing this, your still so kind and caring. Well if that's what you want we will be happy to claim or prize now" Freddy and the others looked down at frank with hungry eyes, they than began to claim there 'prize'.

**************************************End Chapter 1********************************************************

Hello decoderanime here, Wow that took like half a day for me to crank out but i had so much fun doing it. Im sorry for the way i ended this chapter but i felt i wanted to put a bit of cliffhanger in there. But dont worry the next chapter will start with a lemon scene. I have big plans for this story and a lot more chapters to add. But since this is my first fan fiction i have ever wrote i would love to get some feed back and reviews on what you guys think. If i get a lot of reviews and people like it i will pump out more chapters, im not gana be one of those writers that never updates there stories. If you guys like it i will give you more ^_^. So once again please read and review.


	2. The plot thickens

Decoderanime here, I'm sorry it took me so long to update the story, i worked on it last night as well as this morning, but i injured my neck at work today so i could hardly move my head around making it near impossible to write anything, but i just popped a bunch of Tylenol and wrote through the pain cause i know you guys wanted to see what happened next. I do it all for you guys ;)

And now time for the moment you all have been waiting for, LEMON TIME! So without further ado, i present to you, Frank getting raped. As well as the rest of chapter 2 lol Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>*LEMON WARNING*LEMON WARNING*LEMON WARNING*<p>

The girls looked down at there prize with hungry eyes, foxy was the first one to make a move as she used her hook to swiftly rip franks shirt off exposing his well toned abs to the girls. Frank saw the Girls stareing at his chest at lightly chuckled, "like what you see?" he said with a smirk. The girls just nodded dumbly, freddy shook her head snapping out of her trance and quickly went to work, she leaned down and softly kissed him for a few moments before licking his upper lip asking for entrance, he wasted no time in granting her request as freddys tounge darted into franks mouth and they began a battle for dominance. while freddy was busy swapping spit with frank, foxy and chica began planting kisses all over his exposed chest, chica ran her tounge up his abs before reaching his neck and lightly nibbling and licking on the exposed flesh feeling his pulse through her tounge. Foxy took one of his nipples in her mouth sucking on it and lightly biting on it. Frank who was still tounge wrestling with freddy let out a soft moan from foxys and chicas ministrations into freddys mouth.

Bonnie untied his legs for a moment so she could remove his lower clothing, once she had done that she re-tied his legs to the bed. Bonnie than went to work licking and kissing franks inner thighs as she worked her way up to her prize, reaching his now erect manhood from what the girls were doing to him bonnie estimated that it was at least 8 inches long and 2 1/2 inches wide. Wiping a bit of drool from her mouth bonnie took the erect member in her soft, lavender fur covered hand, and began to gently stroke his shaft in a up and down motion. Frank felt bonnies actions and stopped kissing freddy to let out a loud moan, freddy looked at his face twisted in pleasure, "enjoying ourself are we?" she asked with a grin, frank just looked at her with half lidded eys and softly moaned, the combined efforts of the girls making him unable to say anything. "ill take that as a 'yes', well i hope you are ready for this." Freddy moved down to join bonnie, as bonnie was stroking him off freddy than took the head of his erect cock into her mouth and began to suck and lick it earning another loud moan from frank before he was swiftly silenced by chicas mouth over his, chica taking advantage of freddy leaving his mouth free. Foxy just continued to lick and nibble all over his chest while freddy and bonnie worked on his dick.

Bonnie than removed her hand allowing freddy to take the whole pulsing member into her mouth while she moved down to lick the base of his shaft and balls. Frank screwed his eyes shut from the intense feelings but rapidly felt the familler feeling of release building in his groin. He broke his kiss with chica while panting heavily "i-i'm gana c-cum" he managed to breath out. This only encouraged freddy as she began to speed up her pace bobbing her head up and down while applying suction to his cock. It wasnt long before frank let out a loud moan and shot ropes of hot seed painting the inside of freddys mouth white. Freddy moved her head back so just the tip was in her mouth and continued to lick and suck as she felt the load enter her mouth, after she was sure he was finished she got up and grabbed bonnies head pulling her into a kiss as she shared the warm salty treat with her. Bonnie was more than happy to join as she savored the taste of the one she loved, they then broke there kiss and did the same thing with foxy and chica. Bonnie kissing foxy and freddy making out with chica, Frank watched the whole thing from his position on the bed and felt himself get hard again at the incredibly hot scene before him.

Bonnie looked at frank and his now revived buddy, "well im glad you liked that, but now its time to get to the fun part." she said with a lustful smile, bonnie than looked at the girls "so who would like to go first?". Chica wasted no time in hopping on the bed, "i tink ill takes ol' franky boi f'oist, hope yous ready for dis" she said as she positioned her dripping wet womanhood over him and slowly rubbed the tip of his dick against her entrance, frank was in a state of blissful agony as chica was teasing him, he wanted to thrust his member inside the busty chicken but was unable to, due to him being tied down to the bed. "P-please chica, i-i cant take i-it anymore" Frank pleaded as he looked at chica, "awwww dont worry franky, ol' chicas gana give yous what ya...WANT!" She than slammed down on his throbbing rod taking it all the way to the base in one swift motion. Frank opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt his dick being encased in chicas tight wet folds, Chica moaned in extacy as she felt frank fill her up. "my gawd iv been wantin dis for so long" she said with half lidded eyes and her tounge slightly hanging out of her beak. Chica wasted no time as she started to bounce up and down on frank like a pogo stick. "Oh god, c-chica you're so tight, it f-feels s-so good" Frank said through his teeth, clenched shut from the extreme pleasure. As chica continued her assult on his neither regions he suddenly felt the bed shift on his left.

Frank turned his head to see Freddy climb onto the bed, "Hope you did'nt forget about me my little honeycomb~", she said as she straddled his head placing her wet honey-pot above his face. Frank couldnt help but inhale the sweet of the treat placed before his eyes, which ironically enough smelled of honey. He struggled with his arm restraints, wanting to pull her down and see if the taste matched the smell. "awww does my little honeycomb~ want free?" Freddy asked with a sultry grin, "well if you want it than you will have to beg for it" she added while shaking her hips just out of reach of his face. "p-please let me free, i want you girls so bad. I-I can't take this a-anymore." Frank breathed out with a low groan. Satisfied with his response freddy used her claws to cut the ropes on his hands, not even a split second later frank had his tounge inside freddys honey-pot vigorously licking her inner walls and savoring the taste, 'yep, tastes like honey.' he thought for a moment before continuing to devour the android bear. Freddy threw her head back and let out a deep sexy growl as she felt franks tounge explore her innermost parts. Frank was suddenly distracted from his meal when he heard chicas voice, "Oh gawd im at me limit, g-g-gana...AHHHHHH!" Chica screamed in ecstasy as she reached her climax and her already tight cunt became a vice-grip around franks cock. Frank felt that familer feeling building again as he felt chica clamp down on him as she rode out her orgasm, "Chica im gana c-cum, get off q-q-quick!" he said in a shaky voice. "No *pant* can do *pant* franky boi,*pant* dis boird wants her seed" chica replied ash she continued to bounce up and down on frank, he couldn't hold it anymore, he let out a loud cry as he emptied his seed into chica. She let out a satisfied sigh as she felt franks hot cum splash against her insides.

The rest of the night continued with the five of them trying various sorts of fetishes and positions,freddy covered frank in honey and enjoyed eating it off of him, foxy wanted to do bondage so she had frank tie her up as he made foxy "take his plank" as she put it. Bonnie put on music and rode him to the beat of the songs. And chica got to try out food play by covering herself in different foods and having frank eat them off of her.

*LEMON END*

All five of them laid in the giant bed together, frank was in the middle while bonnie and foxy were on his left and chica and freddy were on his right. He looked at the girls peaceful faces as they slept, exhausted from there earlier actions. He felt a smile form on his face and let out a content sigh as he stared at the roof "I love you girls, sweet dreams." He let out a big yawn before he let sleep claim him as well.

"w...p...ank"

'Wha...what is that' frank thought

"W..ke...p"

'there it is again'

"Wake up frank"

Franks eyes snapped open as he jolted up right in the bed, he looked around the room his eyes still blury from just waking up before they settled on a figure standing in the door way. He rubbed his eyes so he could focus on the figure, as his vision cleared up he saw a tall man at about 7'2" with short blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a white lab coat with a plain blue shirt underneath and matching blue jeans and a pair of red sandles on his feet, he looked to be in his late 40's. Frank felt his heart stop as he recognised who it was, it was none other than Fred Fazbear, owner of the pizzeria, and self-proclaimed "father" of the four girls. Mr. Fazbear looked at frank with angry eyes, "I give you a job here as a favor and what do you do? YOU SLEEP WITH MY LITTLE ANGELS!?" he shouted at frank.

Frank turned a ghostly shade of white as he just stuttered not even able to say anything. Mr. Fazbear just continued to look at him with eyes that promised death as he watched frank turn pale and a look of pure fear work its way across his face, he kept staring at him for a few more seconds before he smirked and started laughing. A look of confusion appeared on franks face, "hahahaha my god you should have seen the look on your face boy" he continued to laugh. Hearing the sudden outburst of voices the girls stirred from there sleep and woke up wondering what all the noise was about before seeing there "Dad" laughing in the door way. "Daddy!" the girls shouted before hopping out of bed and giving him a group hug. "Good morning girls, i see you enjoyed yourselves last night" he said with a big smile on his face. "Yep, and we all has yous to tank for it pops" chica happily chirped.

Frank was now out of bed with his pants on but no shirt thanks to foxy tearing it to shreds, a look of confusion still on his face. "Ok, im confused, what is going on? and why isnt your dad trying to rip my head off? also what do you mean by 'you have him to thank for it'?", Freddy just smiled at frank as she handed him the letter that he delivered to them from their father, he opened it up and started to read it, his jaw hung open as he finished reading it as he looked to Mr. Fazbear with a 'wtf?' look on his face. Mr. Fazbear looked at frank and laughed, "im sorry for nearly giving you a heart attack boy, but i just couldn't help myself when i found you guys this morning." he said with a smile. "So what the girls did...what I went through...that was all cause of you? you planed this?" frank asked the man.

"Sort of, but not 100%. you have to admit though if I didn't do what i did you all wouldn't have been honest with your feelings right? I just gave you guys a little push in the right direction." he told frank with a smile still gracing his face. "I suppose your right, it's not like im unhappy, in fact im glad this happened. I love the girls and now we are together." frank said while looking at the girls with a soft smile. "we love you too frank, now we can all be together from now on" Freddy said as the girls all hugged frank. "Ok, now that that's all out-of-the-way, i would say that this calls for a celebration, lets all head to the dinning area and have ourselves a party." Mr. Fazbear said with the biggest smile on his face as he pumped his fist in the air. "ALRIGHT!" all the girls shouted at once. The girls and Mr. Fazbear started to head towards the dinning area, frank just stood there for a moment and looked at them as they walked away, 'wow, i cant believe this is all happening...i never would have thought i could be this happy' he thought to himself as he looked at them with a content smile, he was suddenly taken from his thoughts as he heard freddys voice call out to him. "Frank! are you going to join us or what?" she said to him with a smile. "Ya! im coming." He said as he started to walk with them, frank looked around at the girls smiling and laughing faces and he couldn't help but smile as well.

'I hope days like this never end' frank thought one last time before helping with the celebration.

(Meanwhile in a unknown location)

*Ring Ring...*

*Ring Ring...*

*Ring Ri-click-*

"...yes sir." the voice said as they answered the phone.

"It took 20 long years but finally everything is ready" said the person on the other end of the phone, "All we need now is the four A.I. chips, Go and get them, and also...eleminate that traitor Professor Fazbear and anyone else who stands in our way"

"...understood" the phone made a *click* as they hung up.

****************End Chapter 2************************************

Hello everyone Decoderanime here, it looks like the girls and frank are finally together, but something sinister seems to be brewing, and whats this about A.I. chips? also "Professor Fazbear"?, seems like the humble Pizza shop owner has more to him than meets the eye. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cant wait to write the next one and continue the story. Please read and review.


	3. Cause and Effect

Hello everyone Decoderanime here, sorry it took me so long to finish Ch.3 but i had some writers block. But i told people i would post it today and by-god im a man of my word. ^_^  
>Hope you all enjoy Ch.3, and as allways please read and review.<p>

* * *

><p>Frank was at his home laying on his bed deep in thought. 'man, i cant believe whats been happening recently' he thought to himself, he was very happy with the way things turned out between himself and the girls. Prior to the girls playing there little 'Game' with him, the issue of what he was going to do about them had always bugged him, but now that he and the girls are together it set his mind at ease.<p>

Looking to the clock he notices the time, "10:30pm huh? i should get ready for my shift" frank said as he got off his bed and started to get ready. As he was getting ready for work he looked over at the nightstand eside his bed and saw the package he received from his father earlier that day. Franks dad was in the military so he didnt see him much but dad would always send him letters or other cool things from me to time. He went over to the package and read the note that it came with one more time. "Thought you might need this for your new security job, be safe. -Dad", frank put the note down and opened the package and took out the item inside. Frank looked at it and chuckled, "Geeze dad, your just to much." He finished getting ready and locked up his little apartment before hopping on his motorcycle and heading off to work.

After arriving at the pizza joint frank went to the main stage area to see what the girls were up to. He found them all siting on the stage just talking to each other, he walked over to them with a smile on his face, "How are my beautiful angels doing tonight". The girls stopped there conversation to see frank smiling at them "Frank!" the girls all said as they gave him a big hug and each one a kiss. "we are doing fine, just felt lonely with out you though" Freddy said. "Ya, we missed ya franky~, not fun around here without ya" replied chica. "So what do you girls wana do tonight?" he asked. "well lad, we had a very rough voyage today, to many birth-days, so the crew and i be mighty tired" Foxy said with a yawn. "We were actually planing on going into sleep mode for a few house to get some rest, my little hands are sore from playing the guitar all day." bonnie said while she massaged her lavender fur covered hands together to soothe them. "Is that ok with you honeycomb? We waited till you got here before we decided on what to do. or did you want to do something with us?" freddy looked to frank as she said this. Frank just smiled at the girls, "well, i always want to do things with you girls, i love spending time with you all. But you all need your rest, so go ahead and get some sleep. I will just relax in the office untill you girls wake up." The girls all gave him a kiss again, "Thanks Franky boi, see yous in a few hours" chica said to him as they all sat in a line on the edge of the stage before going into sleep mode. "g'night girls, sweet dreams." Frank said softly as he went to the security office to relax for a while.

While frank was relaxing and the girls slept, a black van pulled up to the back of the restaurant. Two men stepped out from the vehicle, they both wore the same all black jumpsuit and ski masks to cover there faces. "Remember what the boss said, we need to get the four A.I. chips, that takes priority, also to kill professor Fazbear if possible and any witnesses." One man said to the other. "Got it" the other one replied swiftly. They proceeded to pick the lock to the back door that lead to the kitchen. Once inside they made there way to the main stage area and saw the girls. They went on stage behind the girls, one man pulled out some sort of scanning device and clicked it in the girls direction. "Shit, we got a problem, the chips are there, but Fazbear set it so that the chips would fry themselves upon removal." one man whispered to the other. "Fuck, ok fine, lets load them into the van then." The other man replied quietly. As they were about to start loading up the girls they heard someone shout at them. "What are you guys doing! Get the fuck away from them!" Frank yelled in rage at the bottom of the stage. All the commotion woke the girls up, *BANG BANG* The girls had just enough time too see one of the strange men pull out a gun and shoot frank twice, one in the stomach and one in the heart. Time seemed to slow down as the girls watched in horror as frank fell back onto the ground, he lay there motion less.

*Flash-back 5 Min ago*

Frank was siting back in his chair with his feet on the security desk reading the funnies section of the news paper. "hehehe, oh Garfield, i hate Mondays too hehe" Frank said as he read the little tabloid comic. placing the paper down he chuckled, "when is Charlie Brown gana learn that the bitch aint gana let him kick that damn football." He said as he picked up the security tablet to check on the girls. His eyes went wide as he switched to the main stage cam, he saw two men standing behind the girls. "What the fuck? Are they robbers? or maybe they are just vandals. Either way, they are way to close to the girls for my taste." setting the tablet down he grabbed his night stick and went to the bottom of the main stage, the men havent noticed him yet. Frank looked at them and yelled, "What are you guys doing! Get the fuck away from them!", Frank watched as one of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it at him before pulling the trigger, *Bang Bang* Frank felt the bullets hit him in his torso, one in the stomach and one where his heart was, He felt himself fall backwards and hit the ground before darkness claimed his vision.

*End Flash back*  
>*Warning-blood and gore scene*<p>

A trail of smoke rose from the gun barrel and two spent shell casings lied on the floor at the mans feet, the man chuckled. "Well that takes care of that hehehe, now lets get these hunks of junk loaded up" he said with a grin as he looked to his partner, only to find a terrified look on his face. The man looked where his buddy was looking to see that the four androids were now standing and looking at them, all four pairs of eyes glowing red with indescribable rage and sadness.

"Whats wrong with you pieces of junk? Get in the van now! or your next." The man with the gun said as he pointed it at the girls. "...you killed him..." Freddy whispered with her head lowered. "What did you say?" replied the man still pointing the gun at them, "YOU KILLED HIMMMMMMM!" Freddy screamed as loud as possible. Bonnie was the first to react, "DIE!" She screamed as she used her powerful rabbit like legs to to deliver a kick to the mans stomach, there was a loud crack of ribs being broken as the man flew hard into the back wall of the stage. The man coughed up blood as he hit the wall and dropped his gun. The other man looked at the scene with fear, he looked back to the androids only to see chica and foxy in front of him. Chica swung her arm in an arc at the other mans neck letting her metal feathers extend out from her forearm, the result was bloody as the metal feathers sliced the mans neck open and blood poured out from the wound. The man had his hands around his throat in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, foxy wasted no time in giving him an upercut under his chin with her hook hand, effectively impaling the mans skull on her hook like a head on a pike. She than violently ripped the mans head off while it was on her hook, which wasnt hard since chica already sliced most of the mans throat open. The mans now headless body fell to the ground a pool of blood forming around him, foxy removed the head from her hook and tossed it onto the body not sparing it a second glance.

The other man who had been kicked into the wall by bonnie watched on in horror at what had transpired. "Please spare me! Im sorry, have mercy!" The man pleaded as he stood with his back to the wall. Freddy just looked at him with the same pair of red glowing eyes, her face twisted into a snarl as tears streamed down her cheeks, "...mercy? MERCY?! DID YOU SHOW FRANK THE SAME MERCY WHEN YOU KILLED HIM?!" Freddy replied, her whole body trembling with anger. "I was just following orders, please let me go." Freddy stopped shaking and looked the man in the eyes, "well unfortunately for you, those 'orders' just lead you straight to HELLLLLL!" She screamed the last part as she rushed forward with her claws extended, using her android and bear-like strength she reared her arm back and punched a whole right through the mans chest where his heart was. The man was dead in an instant, freddy pulled her arm out of the mans chest as his body slumped to the floor, blood gushing from the hole in his chest.

*End of epic mortal combat finishing moves* (lol XD)

The girls all rushed over to frank tears flowing down their cheeks, "Frank!" freddy kneeled down and cradled frank to her chest sobbing uncontrollably. Foxy, Bonnie and Chica all kneeled down next to him all crying as well. Freddy just continued to hold him in her arms and cry, "Oh god frank why! please dont leave us, we need you...we love you..." She said the last part in a whisper. "...I love you girls too." Shocked, the girls looked at frank to see him opening his eyes and giving a soft smile. "Whats with all the sad faces?" he asked.

Freddy gave him a big hug and kept holding him tight "Your alive! oh my god your alive!" she said while crying tears of joy the other girls doing the same. "What happened to the men that shot me?" frank asked once freddy released him. The girls faces went dark before foxy spoke up, "We made 'em walk the plank inta' davey jones locker", Frank looked at the girls and noticed the blood on them. "Oh...i see its ok, you were just trying to protect me. I would have done the same thing in your position." Frank said reassuring the girls. "How are yous alive franky, we saw dem shoot ya in the hart?" Chica asked frank. "Well actually, about that, its abit of a twist of fate but..."

*Flash back*

As he was getting ready for work he looked over at the nightstand beside his bed and saw the package he received from his father earlier that day. Franks dad was in the military so he didnt see him much but dad would always send him letters or other cool things from time to time. He went over to the package and read the note that it came with one more time. "Thought you might need this for your new security job, be safe. -Dad", frank put the note down and opened the package and took out the item inside. Frank looked at it and chuckled, "Geeze dad, your just too much.", in his hands was a bullet-proof vest. 'Dont know why i would need this guarding a pizza joint, but hey what the hell, like dad always said, better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it.' he thought to himself as he slipped the vest on underneath his uniform.

*End Flash Back*

Frank stood up before taking off his shirt revealing the vest underneath, you could see the vest had stopped the two fatal shots from ending franks life. Frank pulled the bullets from the vest and examined them. "Man that was close huh? Still hurts like a bitch though, gana have a nasty bruise for a while." he said as he took the vest off and sure enough, there were two giant bruises, one in the middle of his abdomen and one just to the right of his left pectoral where his heart was. The girls all gently hugged frank, happy that he was safe, and frank happy the girls were ok.

They were broken from there group hug to the sound of the front door opening and closing. They saw Fred Fazbear enter the main stage area as he looked on in shock at what he saw. "My god! What happened here? Are you all alright?" Fazbear asked with a concerned voice. "We are all ok Mr. Fazbear, but i have a lot to talk to you about." Frank said as he sat down in a chair.

*Time skip*

After both the girls and Frank explain what happened, Fred Fazbear looked at them all for a few moments before letting out a deep sigh. "Frank, girls, its time i told you all the truth about everything. "he said. "What do you mean by 'Truth' daddy?" Bonnie asked with concern in her voice. "The truth about you girls, and a secret project i worked on over 20 years ago, code name : 'Heavens Judgement'"

*************End Chapter 3************************

aaaaaaaannnnndddddd done! That was abit harder to write. but i hope you all enjoyed it. I will release the next one soon, please read and review. :)


	4. Past and Preparations

**Hello everyone decoderanime here, i hope you all are enjoying my story so far. ^_^I am SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to post CH.4 , due to work, health issues and a bat-shit crazy family it can make the writing atmosphere a bit difficult. But i told everyone i would have it posted by Thursday and like i said before im a man of my word. But anyhooo, i present to you 'A Complicated Love' Chapter 4. ;)**

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ**

**So i have a few ideas on where to take the story but can't decide on a specific one. So im doing a poll and letting you all decide where the story goes. Please keep in mind that the final decision will have a drastic impact on how the story goes on, but after its all done i intend to write the alternate ending as well. So please go to my page and vote, for those of you who actually like my story T_T. Ok that's all i got to say. X3**

* * *

><p>(Previously in 'A Complicated Love')<p>

After both the girls and Frank explain what happened, Fred Fazbear looked at them all for a few moments before letting out a deep sigh. "Frank, girls, its time i told you all the truth about everything. "he said. "What do you mean by 'Truth' daddy?" Bonnie asked with concern in her voice. "The truth about you girls, and a secret project i worked on over 20 years ago, code name : 'Heavens Judgement'"

* * *

><p>"'Heavens Judgement'? What the hell is that? Is that the reason why those men were after the girls?" Frank asked with a serious face. "Yes it is, you see about 20 years ago i was a Professor in the Department of Defence. We were working on a way to make all crime stop forever. Murder, rape, theft...all of it would be a thing of the past." Fazbear said as he looked at the group. "But what does that have to do with us daddy?" Freddy asked her father. "Im getting to that part, you see, the project idea was to put multiple orbital laser cannons into space. These cannons could do anything from annihilating a whole city or accurately shooting a flea off a dogs ass without hurting the dog. It was a revolutionary idea, but the operating system for the project was way to complex for one system to handle." Fazbear said as he looked at the girls than let out a big sigh before continuing. "So we had to split the processing load between four separate A.I. systems, that's where you girls come in...you four ARE those operating systems." Frank looked at the man in shock, "But i dont understand, if that's the case why are the girls here and not controlling this system like you said, and why are you here as well?" The girls and frank watched Fazbear close his eyes, deep in thought before he opened them, "There was another man who helped develop the project with me, professor Victor Craven, he was my best friend and trusted partner. We worked tirelessly on the project to help mankind...that was, until Victor changed...He wanted to use it to gain control and power, not to help people. He even went as far as to take control of the project and get the people funding us to support him in exchange for seats of power. So i did the only thing i could think of..."<p>

*Flash back*

Foot steps rang through the hall as a soldier ran to the lab at the end of it, the soldier burst through the door panting, trying to catch his breath. The man in the lab looked at the soldier, "How dare you distract me from my work, this better be important." The man said to the tired soldier. The soldier leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. "s-sir...its...fa...fa" The soldier stuttered out between pants, "Well what is it!? Spit it out!" The man said getting annoyed by the soldiers antics. "Its professor Fazbear he-" The soldier began before getting cut off as alarms began to sound through the facility. "What?! What the hell is going on!?" The man said looking around in alert. "Fazbear has taken the A.I. systems professor Craven! He's currently on the roof prepping a helicopter." "Why are you telling me this and not stopping him?!" Victor shouted at the soldier. "We are trying sir, but he sealed the blast doors and sabotaged the controls, We already have a team en route with thermite charges to clear the door." Victors face contorted into an angry expression before he pressed the button on the blue-tooth-like communication device on his ear and began to speak into it, "Fred!...FRED!...i know you can hear me dammit! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

'I cant let Victor have his way, i have to stop him...or at the very least delay him' Fred Fazbear thought as he pressed multiple buttons and switches to start up the helicopter, getting out of the pilots seat he went to the cargo area to the rear of the helicopter and made sure the four human sized metal containers were strapped down and secured to the floor. Fred looked at the containers and let out a sigh, "You girls are far to kind to have this happen to you, i wont let victor use you for evil i promise...i will protect you girls." Fred went back up front and started up the helicopter and began the take-off procedures, as he lifted off the ground the radio in his ear went off with an all to familiar voice, "Fred!...FRED!...i know you can hear me dammit! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Victor replied with clear anger in his voice. "I wont let you do this Victor, iv taken not just the girls but also all the data on the project and deleted all the files in the computers" Fred replied to his former friend. "I wont let you get away with this! I will find you Fazbear, your a traitor! We could have the world in the palm of our hands and you want to throw that all away for some stupid reason as morality?! The people of this world dont respond to kindness, they take advantage of it and miss-use it, the only thing that will work is fear! Once they fear us REAL order can be established." Victor said with barley contained anger at the man. "Your wrong victor, hate and fear will only continue to repeat itself. It's a vicious cycle..." Fred than looked to the cargo bay at the four containers and sighed before talking again "I didnt do this for it to become some 'world-domination' scheme, and i certainly didn't design the girls with such kind hearts to be used to harm people. I gave them emotions so that they could feel compassion and kindness so that they could make the right calls on who to punish, and not just be emotionless tools that bring death and destruction." The helicopter lifted off the landing pad and flew off into the distance away from the facility and the evil contained within.

*End Flash back*

"And than i escaped and went off the grid, i redesigned you girls to look the way you do to lower suspicion, and opened this place as a cover to hide you girls in plain sight. There is an old saying, 'the best place to hide a tree is in the forest', so that's what i did for the last 20 years" After Fred finished his story the girls and frank were just lost in their own thoughts about what they just heard, Fred just sat there quietly allowing them to take in all the information he just gave them untill Freddy spoke up, "So are we just a weapon than? a tool to be used to hurt others?" She said with a depressed look. Fred got up and hugged the sad group of girls "No...absolutly not, you girls are not tools you are all unique and kind, you can think and feel...even love." he looked to frank as he said the last part.

Frank looked at the group, "So what happens now? we just wait for them to come after the girls again? If this Victor is as bad as you say he is than we can't let him have his way! and i sure as hell wont let him have the girls!". "Well i dont think they will be back anytime soon, at least not for a week or so. We can use that time to get ready for the next attack." Fazbear said. "Well now that the girls put a stop to their first try they are bound to come in spades the next time around. If they were willing to kill me than they obviously arnt to worried about being secretive." Frank replied with a serious face. "Its ok, i will think of something we can do, in the meantime we have to go about things carefully, they may not attack us again for some time but they are more than likely still going to have us under surveillance." Fred said as he tried to calm the group down. "I'm going outside, i need some air" Frank said as he walked out the front door of the pizzeria. The girls watched as frank left, a worried expression on each of their faces.

Frank was siting on a bench in front of the shop, he let out a deep sigh as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He than reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a pack of unopened cigarettes and a lighter. He looked at it for a moment before he took off its plastic wrapping and took a single cigarette out. He placed it between his lips and brought the lighter up to it before flicking the lighter with his thumb creating a flame and igniting his cigarette. He took a long drag of it and let the smoke fill his lungs, he repeated this process a few more times before he felt the Nicotine hit his brain and dopamine flood his system helping him relax. He looked up into the night sky as he exhaled and watched the stream of smoke escape into the air as it obscured his view of the starry night, slouching forward he placed his elbows on his thighs and let his head hang low looking at the concrete ground between his legs. engrossed in thought he didn't hear the front door open as someone came out and joined him on the bench, "I thought ya quit puffin on them cancer sticks lad." Foxy said as she looked up at the sky. Frank sat up and took another drag of his cigarette before puting it out on the floor, "I did, but i always carry a pack with me, helps put my mind at ease, but after everything that's happened tonight i couldn't help it." Frank said as the last of his cigarette smoke came out of his mouth with every word he said.

"It just sucks, this whole situation, i mean we finally are all together and happy than...this happens." Frank said with clear sadness in his voice. Foxy just looked at frank "Do ye remember when you was in school lad, and i taught ya about 'murphys law'?" Frank let out a chuckle, "Oh god, please dont go all teacher on me again foxy, but yes i remember. Murphy's Law states: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.". "Aye lad that it does, ye think a sailor sets sail on a nice summer day with clear blue ocean as far as the eye can see and expects it to stay that way?" Foxy asked frank in a sage like voice, "Nay, he prepares for neptune em'self to raise hell and batter his ship right inta davey jones locker. What im try'in to say me boy'o is that even if things seem all good, we must be ready for da comin' storm. but like any storm, it has an end lad, and when it does end, thar be a mighty fine rainbow thar wa'tin for ye." she said as she smiled at frank.

Frank couldn't help but smile and feel better after what foxy said, she may butcher the english language on a daily basis but she always knew just what to say. "Thanks foxy, i needed to hear that". "Anytime me boy'o" Foxy replied as she gave frank a kiss. "Now, lets be heading back on board, the crew is worried about you, and we have lots o' planing to do for those dam bilge rats that be trying to sink ar ship" Frank couldn't help but let out a laugh at foxys pirate talk. "You'r right, we have a long road ahead of us, we have to be ready" Frank said as foxy went inside and frank followed behind her, but before he stepped inside he took another look at the starry night sky as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he exhaled and opened his eyes as he thought of the girls, and Victor Craven. "...we WILL be ready". He quietly said into the night as he went inside and the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone decoder anime here, hope you all enjoyed CH.4 please read and review, your feed back sustains me! ^_^<strong>

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO DO THE POLL! If no one votes i will be forced to draw straws or flip a coin, some shit along those lines. lol**

**And also when the poll is closed and i have a result, it wont take long for an update since i basicly have it already to go as is lol. But with the holidays and everything and with my daughter turning 2 at the end of the month, i will be pretty busy. So the stuff i HAVENT written yet might take a bit longer. But anyway, i do it all for you guys. **

**Till next time, -Decoderanime ;)**


	5. Tough Love

**Hello everyone decoderanime here, Im sorry this update took me so long. I was busy with the holidays and my daughters b-day. Shes 2 years old now and is growing up way to fast for my tastes XD. But anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry once again.**

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Victor craven had last tried to abduct the girls and attempted to kill Frank. Fred immediately went to work setting up a laser security grid around the building as well as radar to detect anything that tries to approach from the air. He was in his lab located in the basement of the old pizzeria, he used it mostly as a maintenance station to work on the girls if there were any problems with them. There was surgical equipment as well as other various tools to work on both organic and inorganic material since the girls were androids they were 5050 of both. He smiled as he admired his work, the defence system he set up would give them ample time to react to any threat as well as the new panic room he installed in the backstage room. He looked to the various monitors and screens displaying the status of all the security systems.

Fred than thought about the last attack and remembered what the girls and Frank had told him that transpired. Frank...he was the one thing that he was most concerned about, the girls he worried about as well but that was because he thought of them as his daughters, but he knew that they could hold there own in a fight, which was clearly evident by the last attempt from Victor and his Frank could have died that night, he was just lucky his father sent him that vest, next time they might not just shoot him in the chest where the vest is. He had thought long and hard about what to do, he knew he couldnt convince frank to just stay out of it, Frank had a kind heart and loved the girls very much, he would do anything to protect them. And even if Fred could convince him to stay out of it, there was no guarantee that he would be safe, Victor was an evil man but he was no idiot, he would no doubt try to get the girls by using Frank as leverage. Fred could only think of one other option, but he doubted that frank would comply willingly, and in order for it to work he would no doubt need the girls help.

Fazbear went up the stairs from his lab and exited through the door at the top which was connected to the main stage area where the girls performed. He saw the girls and frank were all siting at a table in front of the stage and were playing Monopoly. "Awwww fuck my life" Frank said as he once again landed on Boardwalk that had a hotel on it, He banged his head on the table in frustration. "hehehe im sowwys franky boi, but yous jus don have no lucks at all, now pay up, or if yous don have the green yous could always pay me ina 'nother way" Chica said with a seductive smirk. Frank didnt even lift his head from the table as he threw a handful of the fake money at chica. "I fucking hate this game, i always lose" Frank said from his position, face still stuck to the table. "Im sorry frank, its not our fault you just dont have any luck at this game." Freddy said as she patted frank on the back with sympathy for the poor man. "Hey its not like im doing any better over here ya know, i keep landing on foxys damn railroads, how does she get all four of them every time we play?" Bonnie said with an exasperated sigh. "har har har, it be called strategy me hartys, them thar railroads gives me a chance at gitin some booty on evry side o' tha board." Foxy replied with a smirk. The gangs game was suddenly brought to a close as they heard the chime of the bell that signaled it was now 6AM. "Well i guess that's it for tonight, time to count everyone's money and see who won." Said freddy. Chica came in first with $2234, Foxy second at $1987, Freddy had $1205, Bonnie had $978 and Frank had $47. Frank lifted his head up and promptly let it fall back down with a resounding *THUMP*.

Fred just chuckled at the scene as he went to the group, "Well seems like you all had fun tonight" Fred said with a smile, Frank just lifted his head up and looked at Fred with a 'Are you fucking joking' look on his face, his forehead red from the multiple face plants into the table. "hahaha well maybe not all of you" Fred said with a chuckle. "Well as much as id hate to leave considering how much fun Im having, i better get going" Frank said while he rolled his eyes. "Alright frank take care, we will see you tomorrow night." Fred said with a smile. "Yep, bye girls, love you." Frank said as he gave each of the girls a kiss.

After Frank had left Fred asked to talk to the girls, he had a serious expression on his face and the girls were concerned. "Daddy whats wrong?" Freddy asked with concern. Fred thought about what he was going to say for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Girls, let me ask you something, you all love frank right?". The girls looked at him with a confused look, "O'course wes love him pops, dat should be obvious" Chica replied. "What be on your mind, ye know well 'n good that the crew loves frank like a sailor loves the sea" foxy added with a look of surprise at the redundant question. "I know you girls love him, but do you love him enough to do whatever it takes to protect him? Even if it is something he dose'nt want?" The old professor asked. "I don't understand, what are you getting at?" Bonnie asked not liking where this was going. "Last time Victor attacked, you girls killed the men and frank got shot, thankfully he had that vest on, it saved his life. But what if he didn't have it? What if he died that night?" Fred asked the girls, they visibly shuddered at the thought of losing frank, but before any of them could say anything fred continued. "What i'm saying is that what if he isn't so lucky next time, what if he gets hurt, or worse...killed. Do you think you can convince him to stay away? For his own safety?". The girls were at a lose for words, they can't imagine there lives without Frank in it, there would be no point in living if that were the case. Also could they get him to stay away? No, they couldn't, they all knew Frank loved them, he would do anything to protect them, even if it ment endangering himself. "No...no, he wouldn't stay away, he loves us to much to just sit by when he knows we are all in danger. But what can we do about it?" Freddy asked her father.

"Well, that's why i wanted to talk to you girls, i thought of a way to protect frank...i want to turn him into a cyborg, since he was born a human he can't be an android. But i can alter him to make him stronger and more durable." Fred said emotionless. "WHAT!" The girls all cried at once. "No, absolutely not, we can't betray him like that and take away his humanity" Freddy all but shouted at her dad. "Have ye got cabin fever ya scallywag, we cant stage no mutiny on the lad." Foxy added. The girls continued to state there protests to the idea before Fred slammed his hand down on the table and the girls fell silent. "Its either that, or you risk losing him forever next time Victor attacks. So would you rather him be dead and still love you? or be alive and not trust you?" He said with a loud voice. The girls looked at each other for a moment before they lowered there heads in defeat. "No, yous right pops, can wes at least try to gets franky boy to stay away before we go t'rew wit dis?" Chica said with a sad tone. "You can try, but like i said, i doubt he will. You have to remember that this is for his own good. I will have everything ready for the procedure when Frank starts his shift tomorrow, i will be down in the lab waiting. If you can't convince him than bring him down when you girls are ready." Fred than got up and went back down to his lab to prepare all the things he would need for Frank during the procedure. The girls just sat at the table, not a word was said as the girls just thought about everything there father had said as well as mentally preparing themselves for what they were going to do...what they **HAD** to do, for Frank.

*TIME SKIP/NEXT DAY/12:37 PM*

Frank was just siting in his office with his feet on the desk, his security hat was pulled down over his eyes as he was trying to rest his eyes for a bit. He was brought out of his attempted rest as he heard foot steps approach his office. He raised the hat back to the top of his head as he saw the girls come into his office with a look of seriousness on there faces. Frank just stood up out of his chair and raised a questioning eyebrow at the girls before he spoke. "Hey girls whats up, and whats with the serious looks?" Frank questioned. The girls just came up to frank and all four of them hugged him, now in the middle of a group hug frank just chuckled a bit before returning the hug. "Not that i dont love the attention or anything, but seriously whats on your mind?". Still in the hug freddy lifted her head a bit before speaking. "Frank, we love you very much, and we have been thinking about the last time Victor attacked. We dont want to lose you, would you be willing to stay away from here for a while untill everything calms down and its safe for all of us again?" She asked with a pleading voice. Frank just let out a sigh, "You know i can't do that, if i was the one in danger would you girls just sit idly by and wait? I will always be by your sides, no matter what dangers lie ahead.". Freddy just paused for a moment before speaking "I know frank, i know, just know that we love you, and we would never do anything to hurt you...and im sorry...but we can't lose you...Foxy..Chica..Bonnie...do it." Frank was confused for a moment before he felt foxy grab his right arm and chica grabbed his left, Bonnie grabbed his legs and they began to carry frank to the main stage. "What are you girls doing? Is this another game, are we going to the backstage again?" Frank said as he let out a nervous laugh. Frank watched as he was taken to the main stage, but instead of turning left to go backstage they went through the door in the back and went into the lab, they went to the bottom of the stairs and saw that Fred was there wearing full surgical clothing and mask, there were I.V. with saline solutions as well as blood transfusion bags with Franks blood type on a table. Frank finally realised what was going on and he struggled against the girls. "NO PLEASE NO! DONT DO THIS!" Frank pleaded "I WONT GET HURT I PROMISE I CAN HANDLE MYSELF! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIRLS PLEASE DONT DO THIS TO ME!". The girls were silently crying as they held onto Frank and placed him on the operating table and held him down. "We are so sorry lad, but we can't lose ye." Foxy said through choked sobs. Fred went up to frank as he was held to the table and filled a syringe with a sedative before injecting it into his arm. Frank just sobbed as he felt a mixture of anger, hurt and betrayal. As darkness started to claim his vision he heard freddy say something before he went under. "We love you frank...please forgive us." Than everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet a lot of you didn't see that coming huh? lol. Poor frank, i wonder how he will handle things when he wakes up, guess we will find out in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed CH.5. Please Read and Review and let me know what you thought.<strong>

**Till next time - Decoderanime**


	6. Awake

**Hello everyone Decoderanime here, sorry it took so long for me to update, just been very busy with life. Anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**And also be sure to check out my friend Blueeyesreddragon5 and his story, its very good and im sure you all will love it. ;)**

* * *

><p>Darkness...thats all i could see and feel, like i was floating in a never ending void of inky-blackness. Where was I? How did i get here? I...remember an office, and the girls...they gave me a ...than...stairs? Fred was there but he was in a doctors outfit, the girls were crying. Why were they crying? Did i do something wrong? No, that wasnt it, they put me on a table... A TABLE!<p>

Franks eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot upright from the operating table he was laying on, he quickly squinted his eyes from the bright light of the lab. He noticed that his eyes adjusted to the light unusually fast and as he scanned the room he saw that everything looked a lot clearer, more pronounced. He than tried to get off of the table to stand up but fell in a pile on the floor. "Ya, its gana take a minuet for your body to adjust. I would take it easy for a bit." Fred said as he emerged from the bottom of the stairs. Frank just looked at the man with anger in his eyes as the memories of what had transpired flooded into his brain, frank tried to stand up again but quickly lost his bearings as he had to lean on the table for support. "You fucking bastard, what did you do to me!?". Fred just looked at frank and let out a sigh, "In all honesty i didnt do all that much, i just made you more durable as well as some other enhancements. And for the record, dont be mad at the girls, This whole thing was my idea not theirs. They only went along with it because they dont want to see you six feet in a hole in the ground." Frank just let out an angry grumble, "I will say it again, **WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. ME**., i want specifics. And why do i still look the same? Nothing seems different." Frank said as he saw his reflection in one of the many security monitors around the lab. "of course nothing seems different, i wouldnt be as good as i am at this if you could notice that. But as far as specifics go, I replaced your muscles with stronger and lighter carbon nanotubes, it essentially makes you bullet proof as well as increasing your strength 30 fold. So if you could previously lift 100lbs you can now lift 3000lbs." Frank was at a lose for words his jaw hung open in shock but before he could recover the doctor continued, "In addition to the new strength i also reinforced your bones with a light weight titanium alloy so that you can handle the force that your new muscles would exert on your bones. And the final thing i did was give you bionic eyes, they are still the same hazel color as your original eyes but they have target tracking and night vision enabled. To activate it all you have to do is think about it and it will turn on and off."

Frank just thought about it for a moment before he noticed his vision got ridiculously bright as he activated the night vision mode and quickly shut it off as he closed his eyes nearly overloading his optics. "You know, since you're up now you should go talk to the girls, they are really woried about you." Fred said with a sad look. Frank just scoffed at him, "Ya, im sure they are, considering they did this against my will, regardless of weather or not it was their idea. They still betrayed my trust." he said with a hurt expression. "I understand how you feel frank, but think of it this way, now you can better protect the girls. Your no longer just a weak defenseless human." Fred said to frank in a reassuring tone. "I may have been only human but i wasnt weak, my dad is in the Marines, he taught me how to fight, im an expert in armed and unarmed combat." he said as he glared at fred. "I know, but now you are even deadlier and you wont be held back by regular human limitations.". "I suppose your right." Frank replied before something clicked in his mind, he quickly checked inside his pants to make sure his more personal 'parts' were still there. Seeing that everything seemed to be in order frank let out a sigh of relief. Fred just chuckled as he saw what frank was doing, "Dont worry everything is still the same down there and works just fine. I wouldnt do that to you, and im sure the girls would kill me if i made you less of a man." Frank just glared at fred again, "The girls would kill you yes, assuming i didnt already do it first you asshat. Well im gana go walk around and give the girls a piece of my mind." Frank said as he started to walk up the stairs, Fred said one last thing before he left, "Go easy on them frank, i know your upset but like i said, it was my idea, they just wanted to make sure you were safe. And after you talk to the girls we will go to the field in the forest a little ways from here, i want to run you through some tests to make sure everything is ok with your new upgrades." "Ya sure, whatever." Frank replied as he went to open the door to walk into the main stage area but stopped as he heard the girls talking and decided to listen to what they were saying first.

The girls were all sitting at a table, Bonnie was crying and freddy was comforting her as best as she could. "Bon-Bon please cheer up, everything is gana be ok, dad knows what hes doing, he will take care of Frank." Freddy said as she hugged bonnie and was rubbing her back in a calming manner. Bonnie looked up at freddy and continued to cry, "b-but we b-b-betrayed frank. Didnt you s-see the look on h-h-his f-face. *sob* He looked so hurt and a-angry, he was e-e-even c-crying." bonnie said through choked sobs. The rest freddy, foxy and chica just looked to the ground, guilt eating away at their hearts and minds. What if frank wont forgive them? or worse, if he dosent love them anymore and leaves them for good."Lass...the whole crew fells bad for what we did to the lad. We deserve ta walk the plank for our mutinous actions, and this ol' capn' would do it if that be what the lad wants." Foxy said. "Yous be woight 'bout tat. I feels awful for what we's done to ol' franky boy. But wes didn do it ta hurt em, wes done it ta protect em." Chica added while a few tears escaped from here eyes as well. "We have to accept the consequences of what we did to frank, we knew what we were getting ourselves into when we decided to go along with dads plan." Freddy said letting out a big sigh before continuing, "We can only hope that frank will forgive us and understand why we did what we did." The other girls just nodded their heads in agreement. What ever frank decided to do, be it forgive them or leave them, they had no right to complain. They would accept whatever he decided to do, but the sure as hell are going to do whatever it takes for frank to forgive them, that is, if he DOES forgive them.

The girls heard the door to the lab open and turned to see frank walk out and come towards them, the girls stood up and chica was about to say something but she stopped when frank held his hand up in front of him to silence her. Frank glared at the four girls and they all looked very sad and nervous, afraid of what he was going to say. Frank continued to look at the girls and he saw how sad and remorseful they looked, he lowered his hand and let out a sigh before speaking. "I just want you all to know that i am VERY upset over what you did to me. You betrayed my trust and forced this upon me against my will." The girls flinched at his words and frank could see more tears beginning to form in there eyes, he paused for a moment before continuing "BUT, i understand WHY you all did what you did, it still dosent make it right though. But i want to say that while i still love you and forgive you all for what you did. I am still angry and you will have to earn my trust back." The girls were shocked to hear that, they expected frank to yell at them and leave them for good. They understood that they would have to earn back franks trust, it was only fair. "Thank you so much frank, we are so sorry for what we did, we just didnt want to lose you incase something happened again. And we will do anything to earn back your trust no matter what." Freddy said with deep conviction. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie all nodded there heads in agreement. "Well im glad to hear you girls feel that way, and like i said i am still angry, but there is one way for that to be taken care of." Frank said with a gleam in his eye. The girls noticed this and got a bit nervous, "And what way might that be lad?" Foxy asked. "Well you see, Fred wants to run some tests on me to see if everything is working properly, so we are all going to go to the field in the forest nearby." Frank said as he was grinning now. "So what are we gana do then?" Bonnie voiced to frank. "Simple really, you girls are going to be my sparing partners to test out my new abilities. Nothing to serious, but it will be a good way for me to vent out all my anger for what you girls did to me." The girls were shocked, "Yous wants us to foight you?" Chica said alarmed. "Thats correct, just a friendly sparing match, you four verses me. You might think that sounds unfair, but with my new enhancements and my combat training its more than fair." Frank replied, the girls looked at one another nervous at the idea of fighting frank, they didnt want to hurt him but they knew better than to argue after what they did to him, and if giving them a beat down is what will help him forgive them than so be it. "So do you all agree to this?" Frank asked with his arms folded over his chest, the girls just looked at him and nodded their heads. "Good, ok fred lets get going." Frank called to fred who came out of the lab, "Very well than, lets get in the van and head over there. I already have all of my monitoring equipment loaded up to run diagnostics during your spar."

*Time skip/location change*

They were all in the middles of a field that was surrounded by trees, a soft wind blew through the clearing. Fred was off to the side, he had a table set up and an assortment of different electronic devices to record and test franks new body. Frank was standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed as the girls were facing him about 30 yards away. "I hope you girls are ready for this cause im not going to go easy on you." Frank said with his eyes still closed. "We know, and we dont want you to go easy on us, we want you to let out all your anger so we can go back to the way things were." Freddy replied with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Alright then im already on my end, frank are you ready?" Frank gave a thumbs up. "Girls are you ready?" They nodded there heads. "Ok, in 3...2...1...Fight!" Fred yelled. The girls wasted no time as foxy and chica rushed frank closing in on him. Frank just opened his eyes as they focused on the two girls with a robotic *virrr* sound as his pupils shrunk, he than dropped into a crouching stance with his fists raised by his head. "Its payback time." Frank said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I know im sorry, but there will be an epic fight scene in the next chapter. And maybe another lemon too, we will see ;) Hope you all enjoyed CH.6 and as always please read and review.<strong>

**Till next time -Decoderanime**


End file.
